CindeRiza
by HersheyRei
Summary: What will happen if Cinderella became Fullmetal Alchemist version with royai category
1. Charater Guide and Notice

**The Cinderella / CindeRiza (Alchemic Version)  
*** A mix of the first version, the brotherhood and the manga  
Cast of Characters  
A. Major Characters  
– Riza Hawkeye  
- Roy Mustang  
3. The step mother  
=lust  
step sisters  
a. Grace ( Florist)  
b. Nurse  
5. The dying father- King Bradley  
evil Brother ( PRINCE'S)- Solf Kimbley  
nice little sister (Prince's)- May Chang

Note: The characters name were also the same as their real name in animes and manga of Hiromu Arakawa the real author of the Fullmetal Alchemist for easy identification. The Cast of characters states the roles of the different FMA character in Cinderella t'was a real fictional story from Charles Perrault.


	2. Introduction

INTRODUCTION:  
How can we Imagine CINDERELLA in more exciting story in a more  
adventurous plot and FMAed ( past tense for fullmetal alchemisted)  
In a royai manner let's see how does the story flows.


	3. Ch01 Riza Roys life struggles

CHAPTER 1: The history of Riza's suffering and The Prince Roy's great challenge.

Long time ago there was a seven year old girl named CindeRiza =Riza for short she was quite petite in front of the crowd but quite tough to the people who knew her already. One day her loving mother died because of unsolved disease and soon was replaced by her endearing father by a lust girl namely Lust with its two nasty and ugly daughters, Grace and Nurse. Riza suffered because her father died because of some kind of poisoning ,they said, she did'nt have a doubt of who poisoned his father if its her stepmother or not, anyways Riza's family was enough rich to be consider a billionaire ,then she was supposed to get the heritance of all those riches but because of deep kindness she allowed to be a slave in her own mansion serving those tenants who supposedly have to be her slaves but again she was petite to strangers and tough to the closer one or maybe she was to young enough and trying to have a revenge when she grew up.

While on the other hand Prince Roy isn't the eldest one one actually he's in the middle between Prince Kimbley and Princess May eventhough he's in the middle he is the crowned prince .You know why ? Because the king found some deffect in making Kimbley the Crowned Prince for he can make no good for the kingdom and the democracy of the land so he passed the legitimacy to Roy who wished the people may be happy he is a kind young man, eventhough he is spoiled in the palace. How will Kimbley seek for his revenge of stealing his supposed to be crown to his brother even if he knows its not good?

How all of the challenges came into their lives ?


	4. Ch02 How hard life is

Chapter 2: How hard life is.

Riza, Riza, Riza ,Where are you ! –The three ugly ladies thought  
Madame here am I , Im sorry I'm late –she replied  
Hey ! you stupid rag where have you been don't you dare to starve us this early morning !-replied Lust  
III'm so-,-Riza's disturbed sentence.  
Yeah without preparing us our breakfast –Nurse replied  
Oh no maybe, she ate first- Grace replied with evil smile and look.  
III'm so sorry I just try to cook all the menu you want so I do it multi-tasking but it's so hard to follow the recipes you gave and that takes time Im really really sorry-she replied with regret  
And so what are we going to eat ?-Lust replied in derogative manner  
UUH,Ahhhh I think there is something already in here ?-she again replied with innocent respect

After eating the three ugly ladies left the table so unfixed and very messy .After her cleaning all of that mess she return to work for the dirtiest clothes she have ever seen ,imagine a gown filled with soy sauce spots, an intimate apparel that smells like a dead rat, a yellowish, white, stinky panty hose and many gross personal approaches happening .What do you think of that would you dare to experience that? But our Princess is hardworking enough to surpass this challenges and as we expect she had finished all of it and conquer peace, peace? III don't think so?

Our Prince was already being snaked by his brother without prior notice Know why ? let's see…

Dad how can I become a Prince when my arranged Princess to be died last night and was being raped !-Roy hurriedly questioned  
Don't worry we'll find another one-The king replied  
But how ? when no one tends to marry me anymore because all are getting killed and raped.-he replied angrily  
Well sure there is somebody lucky enough to marry you alive-king's reply  
Ok that's it I don't really love those girls because if I do I will protect her 24 hours but ,I can't kill innocent ladies just to cancel the wedding, when I know I want to be the next king- He replied

Behind those doors there is Kimbley silently listening and having fun because he's the one who killed and raped those Princesses. For all of the girls be frightened of Roy. 


	5. Ch03 Announcement and Escape

CHAPTER 03 – The great announcement and a secret escape.

"HAHAHAHA!" Riza you should let yourself in the work all the time. In fact you didn't have the beauty so that you'll be the one to be served, SERVANT!" Said Nurse  
"Girls,,stop fighting with her – while touching and patting Riza's head like a dog,-because it is like you're fighting with a dummy" –Lust harshly pushed and pulled her hair like a rag.  
In Riza's mind ,she thought of how her steps' speak while their saliva was spraying on their hankies and after that they're going to wipe that thingy out of their faces ,see what is more disgusting?

"Brother brother!" – a quick and sneaky voice screamed,  
"Oh there you are my sweet May ,What do you want?",  
"Brother , Brother I want you to buy me sweet apples( mean the candy thingy in the stick) outta town",  
"AH? SHHHH, somebody might hear you",  
"Bro-",  
It's a secret right.

"Yup yup",  
"So what it is all about – the secret stuff"- replied the king  
nothing, sir,,I-I-I- mean Dad'-scarily replied May  
Da—ad, I mean May is 10 years old she's near at the age of puberty , she's now secretive to the adults ,especially parents ,but not to her brother because we –youth understands each others .defensively answered Roy.  
Oh, I think you better find a wife now to be married .so that you'll mature-teasingly answered the king.  
Yeah, Dad I think so,  
Roy , you're the selected crowned Prince you should know that you have to marry a deserving lady to marry or else this kingdom will have a dead king when I'm gone, And one thing, make sure she's beautiful, so that I can have adorable grandchildren.  
Why not Prince Kimbley- brother why not him ?'  
Because you're kind ,unlike him  
Fine, I know he hates me forn that  
I'm sorry ,son for bringing you such burden  
No , It's fine  
I hope you find reward from all those burden I gave you

A deep silence mark between them ,each eyes met one another saying sadness of a son and a father, young May was  
trying to figure out what was happening. Roy thought of the sudden silence that make his father remorse, and he suddenly destroy it… Roy signaled May to leave for that is a serious situation and he started to speak….  
"About the baby making thing , I can't do it alone so find somebody who can adhere with me with that affair and make sure she's beautiful I don't want to engage that time with somebody who doesn't deserve a prince-like me.

The king was amused and leave nothing but a speechless remark open-mouthed ,for he didn't thought his son would appeal in that kind of stuffs.  
Roy laugh gently while turning bak, he thought of that thing would make his father's feeling comfortable and happy that he'll die with this country a king ,its king has a queen and his son has a wife and continue the heritage of their name.  
On the other hand…

Knock, Knock ,Knock  
What is it sire,- Riza ask gently  
Madame this letter belongs to Madame Lust and her daughters Miss Nurse and Grace

Thank You I'll just give this to them,  
Riza went up to the Music Room and Knock.  
So what's it Riza What's your topic so important to bother us ?' Lust said  
Madame , a letter "  
Lust opened the letter and the contents are….,

Dear , Lust  
My friend you are invited to have a week in our villa in France ,  
Don't worry I will pay all the expenses for your round trip to my house  
I will fetch you when you arrived here and bring you to the station when you  
leave .Don't worry I'll bring you to our rest house you can also bring your  
two cute daughters: Nurse and Grace.

Thank You I Hope you'll come.

Your friend ,  
Scar

The three steps screamed for joy and jumped (whatever).  
"Riza, you'll guard of the mansion" –commanded her step mother  
"AH.,AHM ,when are you coming back?"  
"We will be there for one week, just count the days" ,  
"When are you leaving ?"  
"Tonight, oh I will also give you 100 cenz ( $1) for your food and that's it."  
"Ok I will leave,"  
At 10 pm Riza's steps leave her for Paris and she spent her night alone and thinking of the way to get rid of those uglies – redeeming the inheritance from her father .

_( Next Day at the palace)_

"May, May wake up ,Hey' –Roy insisted  
"Brother?, Why?"  
"I'm leaving ,Im coming back later, night"  
"Where are you going?"  
"To the city , remember I'm going to find out who's killing my fiancés so that if the killing stops Father will be happy,because somebody he trust fulfill his last wish, "  
"Brother , are you fine"  
"No, Im just Okay"  
"Brother ,go now before anyone else see you ,bye!"  
"Bye little sweetie!'  
"Don't forget my sweet apples !"

Roy escaped the guards an knights of the palce slyly, without noticing him…..  
-YEHEY NEW CHAPTER WAS DONE -SWEEEEEEEEEEEEET-GREEEAAAT!...NEXT CHAPTER  
CHAPTER 02 -THE UNEXPECTED STRANGER


End file.
